History of Pacardia
Founding of Jamsterdam (1781-1790) In the late 18th century, African peoples from Jamaica traveled far northeast into the Atlantic Ocean, seeking refuge from slavery under their island’s British rule. In the Netherlands, the Batavian revolution caused some Dutch peoples to escape the conflict between the Orangists and the Patriots. They sailed southwest into the ocean, and found themselves on the south central part of a small uninhabited island southwest of Spain. The Jamaicans ended up on the same island, and, coincidentally, on the same part of it as well. The two peoples found and were peaceful towards each other, and together they started building the first piece of civilization there. The Dutch emulated the infrastructure of their homeland’s capital, Amsterdam, complete with canals and Dutch architecture. The area’s tropical climate appealed to the Jamaicans, and their culture merged with that of the Dutch. The first local governing body was established in 1790, when it was declared the status of city. The name is a portmanteau of Jamaica and Amsterdam. The Jamaicans and Dutch, being speakers of English and Dutch, respectively, had a moderate language barrier between them, but their populations were nearly equal. Danish Settlement (1791-1801) In the 1790s, Denmark was in the midst of collecting places to add to their colonial empire. Some of the Danes landed on the shores of the eastern part of the island, a part with a marine west coast climate. They built a city lined with cobblestone roads and full of Danish Rococo-style buildings. It was established as the City of Whytecliffe (Danish: Hvidklint) by 1801. It didn’t take long for the Danes to find Jamsterdam, but they didn’t pillage much. Leaders of the Danish settlement made an offer to coexist with (the people of) Jamsterdam, but warned of other colonists who might have found the island later on. Arrival of Mediterraneans (1802-1810) The first decade of the then new century saw the island’s southeast portion attract peoples whose countries border the Mediterranean Sea. These were chiefly Greeks, with fewer populations of Spanish, Italian, Cypriot, Syrian, and northern African peoples. Geographically, their developing city served somewhat as a connection between Jamsterdam and Whytecliffe. It was titled City of Masyaf in 1810. British Rule (1815-1828) During most of the second and third decades of the century, a large wave of Britons came to the island. While some began development on the island’s northwest, numerous others spread rapidly throughout the other cities. This, and the island being claimed by the British Empire in 1821, made English the de facto national language. Under the British Crown, the island was given its first name, the Isle of Anne. Most of its residents didn’t mind their land being part of the British Empire. In fact, many enjoyed the benefit of the island now having not only a common language, but a common currency. However, a lack of funding for the city being built by the Britons made some of them think that they would be better off if the Isle of Anne had its own economy. Independence Movement (1829-1840) Patriotism for the Isle of Anne gained momentum in the following years. Britons spread word throughout all of the island’s cities. In 1834 the Parliament of Anne was founded as the island’s first own governing body. A military formed under the command of a man of English, Dutch, and Jamaican descent: Schuyler Pacard. At first the islanders attempted a nonviolent boycott of Britain, but the British were soon to use force against them. Up until 1840, Schuyler’s army kept British tyranny at bay, and eventually emerged victorious. On October 14th 1840, it would be declared that the island become the Kingdom of Pacardia, with Schuyler Pacard as its first reigning monarch. However, it was decided that the monarchy be largely representative, in contrast to the Pacardian Parliament, the successor to the Parliament of Anne. Pacardia